


Reader x Reader (no smut)

by Jjthestrawb



Category: Reader x Reader
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjthestrawb/pseuds/Jjthestrawb
Summary: Reader has just moved to a new town and is very nervous. Luckily, they have reader
Relationships: Reader x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Reader x Reader (no smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that every time it says reader, it says your own name. Make sure to visualize yourself in the role of Reader. I worked very hard on this so constructive criticism only plz. Ima watch more Attack on Titan now.  
> p.s. Tell me if there's any spelling mistakes

Reader had just moved in to a new neighbourhood and reader didn’t know anyone in the area. This made reader sweat profusely. Reader began their walk to school. “A new school,” Reader thought, “I wonder if I’ll meet anyone cute?”. Suddenly, reader walked straight into reader as neither of them had been paying attention to their surroundings.  
“Watch where you’re going!” Reader yelled at reader. Reader seemed mad, so reader felt the need to apologise.  
“Sorry,” reader squeaked out nervously, “I’m new here”  
“It’s okay” reader replied, “I’m new here too”. Reader was shocked that they had so much in common with reader.   
“Do you want to walk together?” reader asked reader whose eyes widened out of shock.  
“Ok sure,” reader replied as they already had a crush on reader.  
As reader walked hand in hand with reader, reader was watching the pair from a distance, seething with jealousy. Reader was meant to be mine, reader thought, but now reader is going out with reader! Reader’s heart beat faster with each second they imagined reader and reader together, it was just wrong. “I’d love to go out with reader, but I’d never go out with reader,” reader thought to themself. Reader realised that they would have to keep an eye on reader to make sure that they don’t get up to any funny business with reader.  
Reader was nervous to be sitting next to reader. Sure, they’d held hands, but they hardly knew each other. Reader needed a way to get to know reader a bit better, especially if they were going to sit together.  
Suddenly, reader, who was sitting in front of reader and reader whilst sitting next to reader, turned around to talk to reader.  
“Don’t get any ideas about going out with reader, reader is all mine!” Reader exasperated to reader  
Reader could feel the tension between them, as if their hearts were beating simultaneously. Maybe they didn’t need to be rivals, maybe they could be friends instead? But reader didn’t want to abandon reader to go out with reader. Perhaps they could go out with reader and reader at the same time without reader or reader finding out.  
“Sorry reader,” reader apologised nervously, “I didn’t know you had a thing for reader.  
“What!?” reader exclaimed, sweating, “I don’t have a thing for reader, reader has a thing for reader!” Reader gestured towards reader who was sitting next to them.  
Reader audibly gasped, “I don’t have a thing for reader, I have a thing for our teacher reader!”  
Reader awkwardly turned away from reader and towards reader so they could both focus on their work  
It was nearly the end of the school day and reader was surprised with how well it had gone. Reader still felt guilty for yelling at reader, but reader had seemed to get over it very quickly  
“Reader!” commanded the teacher reader, “could you please go with reader to the office to collect some worksheets? Try not to get lost, the school closes soon. Also, I’d like to talk to you after class about something… special”  
Reader ignored reader’s last remark and hurriedly went with reader to get the sheets.  
“So, reader, where are you from?” reader inquired whilst walking with reader down the corridor  
“Me? I’m from (reader hometown)”  
“No way!” reader exasperated,” I’m from (reader hometown) too!”  
“It’s such a small world isn’t it?”  
After walking hand in hand down the corridor, reader and reader arrived at the office. They opened the door together but stumbled over something in the doorway and fell in a heap into a dark room. The door slammed shut behind them.  
“This isn’t the office, this is the janitor’s closet!” reader exclaimed. Whilst reader panicked, reader tried the door but it was locked.  
“I guess we’re stuck here until tomorrow morning” reader sighed  
“No,” reader said, staring deeply into readers eyes that were widened, “we’re stuck together”  
Reader picked up reader’s sweaty palm off the cold concrete and moved closer towards reader. Reader’s face was close to reader’s now, so reader moved in to kiss reader. Reader was shocked at first but then accepted reader’s warm embrace. Reader’s lips were as warm as reader’s heart as they firmly pressed against reader’s lips. Suddenly, reader’s lips unexpectedly parted slightly as reader’s tongue pressed against reader’s.  
An hour later, the janitor, reader open the door to find a sight reader had seen many times in reader’s (reader age- 16) years of being a janitor. Reader hurriedly closed the door, after throwing a spare pair of keys inside.  
An hour later, reader and reader left the janitor’s closet. They may have only gone as far as kissing, but reader saw a bright future together with reader.  
“So, reader, want to walk home together?”  
Reader was shocked that reader had the courage to ask reader something like that, especially since it was reader, not reader, who’d asked reader to walk to school earlier that day. Reader decided to say yes and the couple made their way to their respective homes, just in time for dinner  
An hour later, reader’s phone was ringing. Reader was surprised as reader was calling them and reader thought reader would never want to talk to them again after reader tried to stop them going out with reader.  
“Hi, it’s reader”, reader answered.  
“Hi reader. I was thinking about the tension between us earlier and I wanted to know if you’d want to hang out together in the park tomorrow as it’ll be Saturday.”  
Reader’s heart beat quickly and reader’s eyes widened. In the park, with reader? Reader thought reader was going out with reader, however reader didn’t care. Reader was over reader and wanted to go out with reader instead. “Sure, I’d love to go to the park with you. Will reader be okay with this?”  
“Of course! I asked reader about it earlier and they said they were fine with it”  
Reader hung up on reader as reader was nervous about seeing reader tomorrow. Later that night as reader was trying to fall asleep, reader kept thinking about reader and how warm reader would feel in their arms. That night, reader had dreams of reader.  
Reader arrived in the park on time to meet with reader. Reader knew that they should’ve mentioned that reader was coming with, but reader didn’t want to spoil the surprise so reader kept it secret.  
Suddenly, reader arrived and was shocked to see that reader had brought reader with. Reader felt a sense of betrayal deep in their heart, but then, a sense of lust.  
“Reader, I’m surprised to see you here” reader said to reader, “I thought it’d be just me and reader”  
Reader glanced around nervously, making sure it was just the 3 of them in this secluded area of the park. “I know reader said I’d be just you 2 but I wanted to surprise you” Reader gulped. “I know you have a crush on both me and reader and the truth is, I have a crush on you too, but I want to go out with reader. We didn’t want to disappoint you though, so we organised something for you” Reader began to take off their clothes and reader did the same. “Do you want to do this, all 3 of us?”   
“Heck yeah!” reader replied enthusiastically, “Why not?” It was all of their first times but they had one h*ck of a time.  
Fin.


End file.
